The Hyrule family 1945
by M-AR97A
Summary: Al principio no imaginé nada de esto. Soñaba con dinero, coches, mujeres, respeto, libertad... supongo que conseguí todo eso, pero también vino la cárcel, el miedo constante y la sangre de mis amigos. La prensa nos llama mafiosos, pero somos hombres de honor.


Los respectivos derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

-00000-

La palabra "Mafia", traducida del siciliano, significa "orgullo" o "audacia". El término fue acuñado por la prensa; los mafiosos tienen diferentes maneras de referirse a su estructura y jerarquía.

.

 ** _Ciudad de Hyrule 24 de noviembre de 194_** ** _8_**

.

Ametralladora Thompson 1928

El arma del astuto… confiable y eficaz. El arma perfecta para muchos.

El sonido del cartucho acoplándose al arma era una balada para quien la portara en las manos y escucharla cantar era una droga a los sentidos, cartucho de cincuenta balas en una poderosa máquina de matar. Pero para Link no era más que un mal augurio.

-Lo siento Zelda… pero así deben ser las cosas.- murmuro en voz baja al momento que preparaba su arma.

La Thompson en las manos del gánster no reflejaba todo lo que era Link. Efectivo, confiable, discreto, silencioso, tenaz, fuerte, valiente…

La elegancia del costoso traje debajo de la gabardina mostraban la posición en que se encontraba, un elegante sombrero de fieltro a juego cubría su cabeza ocultando parcialmente sus cabellos rubios.

El sonido del seguro al ser removido se escucho en el callejón seguido del sonido de las pisadas de Link.

El día a día era tranquilo en el distrito de "New Kokiri", clima agradable, calles despejadas, poca delincuencia, barrio agradable… en fin, un lugar mediadamente decente para formar una familia.

Pero no esa tarde teñida de naranja, muchos de los habitantes del barrio estaban en la plaza preparándose para celebrar, los niños hace unas horas estaban con sus padre en la plaza y el barrio estaba muy despejado en esos momentos.

Los pocos transeúntes de la calle se alejaron rápidamente al solo ver la Thompson en las manos del gánster sabiendo que ese día alguien moriría.

La policía ya había sido sobornada, las personas eran pocas y el momento era el indicado… Link debía hacer su trabajo.

Un sencillo Dodge d19 de un color crema se había estacionado segundos antes que Link saliera del callejón justo enfrente de una bonita casa en venta. Casa perfecta para una familia feliz y perfecta.

Del coche salió un hombre bien parecido, con un portafolio donde sobresalían notas de matemáticas siendo seguramente materiales de enseñanza, se podía ver a simple vista que el traje del hombre era de una marca medianamente decente, su mirada era amable y hasta un tanto inocente.

Los pasos de Link fueron silenciosos y rápidos llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del auto ocultando su arma.

Link dejo el sigilo y golpeo ligeramente la carrocería del coche para llamar la atención del joven maestro. Las órdenes del jefe eran claras… el joven maestro debía saber antes de morir quien lo había matado y porque.

-¿Link?- pregunto el sujeto al dirigir la mirada a su coche topándose con la presencia del gánster, pero por la posición no fue capaz de notar el arma que tenia Link en sus manos.- Hola amigo.- saludo alegremente y hablándole a Link con mucha confianza.

Link no contesto, ese no era su estilo.

-¿Qué te trae aquí amigo? Pensé que estarías con la señora Hyrule y mi preciosa flor en el centro.- comento refiriéndose a su prometida, la hermosa Zelda.

-Trabajo.- contesto Link ajustando su sobrero.

-0-

Intro

#This is my Destiny only child#

#Come on and rescue me 'cos I'm wild#

#This is my selection when I'm sure#

#Not looking for deception like before#

.

#Beautiful creation I adore#

#This sensation never felt before#

.

#How can I change the path that I'm on#

#This is my Destiny#

#This is my life my own right or wrong#

#Bring it on back to me#

#How can I say what it is that I want#

#Wisdom speak to me#

#Life your sweet then the moment is gone#

.

#This is my Destiny#

- ** _The Hyrule family 1945_** -

-0-

A pocas cuadras una patrulla se estaciono y de inmediato un oficial se bajó tranquilamente.

-Link, menuda sorpresa verte por aquí.- fingió sorpresa el oficial al ver al gánster caminar tranquilamente por la calle.

-Oficial.- saludo Link asintiendo con la cabeza.

La escena no fuera extraña si Link no tuviera su Thompson apoyada en su hombro.

-He escuchado disparos cuadras atrás, deberían enviar a alguien a ver.- informo el gánster tranquilamente.

-¿Así?- pregunto el oficial observando detenidamente a su amigo.- Si es así es mi deber sacarte de aquí de inmediato, quien sabe lo que podría pasar por aquí.-

-¿No es molestia?- pregunto Link llegando a las puertas de la patrulla.

-Claro que no Link.- respondió Molto golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Link causando que el Gánster se tuviera que apoyar en la patrulla para no caer al suelo.- ¿A la plaza cierto?- afirmo el policía caminando al asiento del conductor.

-Aun no….- respondió el gánster arrojando su arma al asiento de atrás despues de entrar al auto.- Déjame en el bar de Telma, el señor Hyrule quiere verme.- informo dejando salir su brazo por la ventana.

-Como tú digas.- acato Molton poniendo en marcha el coche.

El pelirrojo y fornido oficial observo de reojo al mafioso. Era un poco extraño para Molto que ese pobre niño huérfano que solía molestar y golpear ahora estaba en su patrulla tranquilamente.

El oficial ya no era capaz de recordar los días que Link era ese niño tímido y cobarde, ese niño murió hace años dejando a un joven amable y confiado, pero que lamentablemente la vida le hizo ganarse la vida de la manera incorrecta.

Molto le debía mucho a su ahora amigo, si no fue por el mafioso su esposa hubiera muerto ya que él le dio el dinero para el hospital, le consiguió trabajo en la policía moviendo sus hilos después que reprobó el examen en la academia, se encargo de los maleantes del barrio volviendo el lugar en un lugar seguro para su futuro hijo… Link no era un santo pero tampoco era un demonio.

-Mi esposa ha estado preguntando porque ya no te llevo a cenar a casa.- comento Molto intentando formar una platica.- Le he dicho que has estado ocupado.-

-Lamento declinar tus ofertas… pero ahora no es el mejor momento.- se disculpo jugando con una pequeña moneda.

-Ocupado.- comento Molto con la vista en el camino.

Molto al igual que muchos conocidos de Link no era ciego… sabia a lo que Link se dedicaba, pero no tenia el valor, ni la hipocresía para hacer algo. Su amistad con Link no le enorgullecía, pero si la valoraba y apreciaba. Su acuerdo con Link era simple… él no se metía en sus asuntos y voltearía la mirada, y de recompensa tendría su amistad y seguridad, sumado a eso si algo le llegaba a pasar sabía que Link velaría que no le faltara nada a su familia.

Las familias tenían un código de honor muy marcado, ellos no eran simples rufianes que se conformaban con la extorción o el robo de migajas, en las familias había honor y lealtad. Todos los pandilleros de la ciudad aspiraban a convertirse en miembros de una de las tres familias pero pocos lo lograban.

Un miembro de la familia debía ser elegante, nada vulgar, pulcro, discreto y saber cuando actuar.

Los miembros de la mafia tenía normas muy estrictas, pero eficaces, y pobre aquel que las desobedeciera.

 **Regla No. Cinco: La sangre inocente innecesaria es un malgaste de recursos.**

-Un poco.- respondió después de un suspiro.

Link y el oficial no conversaron después de eso y en silencio se dirigieron a "The Little Kakariko".

"The Little Kakariko" era un barrio donde era común ver descendientes de inmigrantes del viejo continente, era un lugar tranquilo y agradable donde se podía ver muestra de muchas culturas conviviendo entre sí. Sus calles eran poco transitadas y todos los conductores tenia ordenes de manejar a vuelta de rueda por ese barrio por la gran cantidad de niños jugando en las calles. Y en general era un ambiente agradable.

-Hemos llegado.- anuncio Molto aparcando justo al costado de un bar-restaurant, donde se podía ver a varios hombres cuidando la entrada vistiendo de traje.

-Gracias.- agradeció Link mientras buscaba algo en su gabardina.- Por las molestias.- comento sacando unos billetes.

-Que va.- exclamo Malton al ver un fajo de billetes que equivaldrían a doscientas rupias.- Guarda eso, sabes que no es necesario.-

Link no era bueno con las palabras, pero lo compensaba con sus acciones.

-Insisto.- respondió introduciendo los billetes de golpe en el bolsillo de la camisa del oficial.- Para que le compres algo bonito a tu futuro hijo.- sentencio con una mirada seria.

El oficial de policía no le quedo de otra que aceptar el favor de Link.

Link salió del auto tranquilizando a los hombres que veían con malos ojos el coche de policía.

-Link.- saludaron los guardias dejando pasar al gánster por la elegante puerta del bar-restaurante.

Lo que en años anteriores fue un bar de mala muerte ahora un bar social de gran calidad, el lugar perfecto para cenar con la familia por su aire tranquilo y la cortesía de los consumidores.

-Telma.- saludo Link a la dueña de tan prestigioso establecimiento al momento que colocaba sus manos en la barra del centro.

La mujer regordeta, morena y de caderas anchas inmediatamente dejo de ordenar la repisa para dirigir la mirada a la voz que tan difícil era escuchar por su escases. Telma era la dueña del bar y también la confidente de la mayoría de los miembros de la familia.

-¡Link! nene que te trae aquí esta noche!- exclamo la mujer mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Link como lo haría una abuela a su nieto.

Link sonrió levemente después que Telma lo soltase, ya que no importara cuantos años tuviera, Telma siempre lo trataría de la misma manera.

-El señor Daltus me espera.- informo Link alejándose de la barra ignorando por el momento los mimos de la dueña.

El mafioso camino tranquilamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior siendo saludado por todo el camino, hasta que llego a la mesa mas apartada de todas, donde un hombre de un porte elegante y por extraño que parezca jovial cenaba tranquilamente un caliente y delicioso corte de carne.

La complexión un tanto musculada y robusta eran particulares para un hombre de su edad ya que aparentaba una condición física muy buena, pero no dejaba de tener unos kilos de mas, sus cabellos eran lacios y castaños peinados hacia atrás, su rostro carecía de un solo vello facial lo que le restaba seriedad y su atuendo era una camisa blanca que dejaba ver los tirantes de su pantalon con dos de los botones desabrochados y las mangas remangadas por encima de los codos.

Daltus Hyrule daría un aspecto mas impactante si no tuviera muestras de salsa para carne en su camisa.

-Link, que sorpresa muchacho.- exclamo con auténtica emoción al ver a uno de sus mejores hombres.- ¿Cenas?-

Link iba a declinar la oferta pero el señor Daltus pidió con señales a una camera que les trajera comida, así que le tendría que dar el reporte al jefe mientras comía. Pero la cosa no quedo así, ya que Daltus se levantó de la mesa y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

Esas demostraciones de afecto solo eran comunes en los miembros mas cercanos que literalmente crecieron con el jefe, pero que alguien como Link tuviera ese privilegio era verdaderamente particular.

-Venga muchacho, te he dicho que no seas tan callado conmigo.- hablo alegremente mientras palma el hombre de Link.- Ven, siéntate. Mientras esperamos la comida porque no me cuantas como te fue. Por cierto espero que no te importe que le haya pedio a Impa que se comunicara con ese policía amigo tuyo para que te recogiera. Eso me gusta de ti… ya tiene contactos y amigos en la ley por cuenta propia. Si no estamos nosotros quien protegera al progimo de esos corruptos buenos para nada.- informó comiendo un poco más aprisa ya que su segundo plato vendría en unos minutos.

-Todo lo que se lo he aprendido de usted señor.- admitió humildemente.

-No me llames señor muchacho.- pidió con una sonrisa el padre de Zelda.- Llámame Daltus a secas.-

-No lo veo apropiado señor.- respondió Link quitándose su sombrero para dejarlo sobre una de las sillas.

-No lo veas así muchacho, no quisiera tener que ordenártelo.- amenazo el mafioso con una sonrisa.- Además ya no estás en el ejército, relájate un poco chaval.-

Link iba a volver a protestar pero la mesera llego con su comida por lo cual tuvieron que guardar silencio.

Los finos cortes de carne liberaban un vapor que llego a los sentidos de los hombres en la mesa y de inmediato despertó el apetito de ambos.

-Y bien, ¿El trabajo esta hecho?- pregunto Daltus obteniendo una expresión un tanto seria de un momento para otro.

Las manos del mafioso se movían tranquilamente mientras cortaban con el cuchillo el corte especial.

Link guardo silencio mientras cortaba su propia carne.

-Hecho.- afirmo simplemente el mafioso mientras se llevaba el trozo a su boca.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el ahora serio rostro del mafioso.

-Le vaciaste tres cargadores como te dije y lo arrojaste al pórtico de la casa.- comento comiendo un trozo de su carne.

-No tuve que arrojarlo, el solo camino al pórtico.- informó Link sabiendo que Daltus quería detalles.- Si no estuviéramos comiendo le contaría mas.- se sirvió del costoso vino sobre la mesa y de inmediato volvió a llenar la copa de su jefe.

Daltus dio una pequeña risa al escuchar eso ultimo imaginándose a que se refería Link.

-Menudo idiota esa maestro de cuarta, no sé qué vio mi hija en el.- se quejó Daltus comiendo un trozo de carne con un poco más de fuerza.- Te imaginas a mi hija viviendo en esa casa. No me he matado trabajando tantos años para que mi hija viva en una casa de tercera.-

Link guardo silencio y continúo disfrutando de su cena.

-Me parece extraño que diga eso. Usted nunca ha sido materialista.- comento Link tranquilamente tomando unos sorbos de vino.

Daltus rio al verse descubierto por su gánster.

-Zelda quiere dar una vuelta por la plaza… ya sabes disfrutar del festival.- narro cambiando de tema de repente sacando de su pantalón unas llaves.- Yo iré con Impa a celebrar una noche especial, ya sabes: música, una bonita cena, estar con ella en la suite del hotel mas costoso de la ciudad, lo típico. Y necesito que alguien cuide a mi princesa, no quiero que vuela a pasar un accidente como el de los pandilleros.- informo Daltus fingiendo desinterés.

-A qué hora la debo regreso a casa.- hablo Link con un tono serio.

-Que disfrute de la noche y de paso disfrútala tú también, pero no tanto.- ordeno Daltus comiendo otro trozo.- A todo esto ¿Qué le paso a los chavales que la asaltaron?- pregunto curioso.

-Ya no son un problema.- afirmo Link tomando su tenedor de nuevo.- Donde están ahora ya no le causaran problemas a nadie.- perforo la carne con su tenedor.

-Me alegra escucharlo.- felicito Daltus dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa.- Tu pago por un buen trabajo. Ya quiero ver los periodicos de mañana.- bromeo con una sonrisa.

La comida continúo tranquilamente mientras ambos conversaban de temas triviales, hasta que el momento que Link se debía retirar llego.

-Link.- Llamo Daltus antes que Link se levantara de la silla.- Ofrecí diez mil a quien matara al novio de mi hija, ¿Por qué solo pediste mil?-

-No me gusta ser aprovechado, el sujeto no era nadie que representara ninguna dificultad.- respondió el mafioso menor colocando su sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya…- comento sin creerle.- El tipejo eso siempre quiso ser tu amigo y creo que te admiraba, sumando que era el prometido de Zelda. Yo creo que si valía algo.-

-Entonces aun me hace falta mucho por aprender.- respondió Link tranquilamente.

-Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera.- hablo Daltus observando al gánster.- Por un momento creía que tu querías muerto a ese infeliz mas que yo, pero a lo mejor fue mi imaginación.-

Link no respondió, simplemente se despidió respetuosamente de su jefe y se alejó de la mesa.

-Eres igual a mi cuando tenia tu edad.- comento Daltus tranquilamente interrumpiendo la marcha de Link.

Link solo observo de reojo a su jefe antes de continuar su marcha.

-No hagas que me arrepienta...- hablo con mucho cariño y nostalgia.

-0-

El camino a la mansión de su jefe era un poco largo, ya que se encontraba en el distrito mas alejado y rico de la ciudad. Los faroles apenas eran capaces de iluminar las desiertas calles de la ciudad a causa del festival que se conmemoraba en la plaza para celebrar la fundación de la ciudad.

Link conducía tranquilamente uno de los muchos autos preferidos de Don Daltus, un Cadillac serie 75, siguiendo el camino mas largo para llegar a casa de Zelda ya que conocía muy bien como se tardaba en cambiar su amiga. Pero todo cambio al pasar un alto.

Pero los que lo empezaron seguir no fueron policías, si no que un coche tuneado con exóticos colores y con sus ocupantes sacando sus manos por las ventanas.

Link solo dio un leve gruñido al escuchar los disparos al aire en señal de advertencia. Al parecer a los "BadBunny Boys" no les hizo mucha gracia que haya mando a sus chavales a dormir con los peces. Pero fueron ellos quienes le robaron a Zelda la pulsera que perteneció a su madre.

El gánster bufo antes de acelera el coche y sacar de golpe una buena ventaja. El gánster conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, conocía cada callejón, atajo y camino de la ciudad. Sabia como moverse entre ella.

Link guio a los disque pandilleros a un cruce donde estaciono de golpe el auto y con un caminar tranquilo llego a la maletera del auto donde saco una ametralladora ligera.

El escándalo de los críos jugando a ser gánster se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que el auto emergió por la calle.

Link se paró tranquilamente a media calle con arma en mano y tranquilamente quito el seguro y acciono fuego contra el vehículo.

Los vidrios del vehículo estallaron por los disparos y la trayectoria del auto deportivo cambio hacia un árbol cercano. La ráfaga fue tanta que la carrocería del auto llego a parecerse a un colador.

De los cinco maleantes de cuarta solo uno fue capaz de abrir la puerta y arrastrarse fuera del ataúd con ruedas que era el vehículo.

El pobre chaval de quince años observo con pánico como Link se acercaba a su persona.

-No me mates por favor.- rogo orinándose en sus pantalones al ver como Link quitaba el cartucho del arma para cambiarlo por otro.

-¿Quieres que te mate?- pregunto Link tranquilamente colocando su arma sobre su hombro.

El maleante negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba de terror.

Link ignoro al ignorante malhechor y camino al auto para marcharse tranquilamente.

El BadBunny suspiro al ver como el auto se retiraba, pero lo que no sabia era que un disparo al motor desprendió unos cables y la gasolina del tanque se empezó a salir.

Y todo acabo para él.

-0-

A los pocos minutos el gánster había llegado a la gran mansión de su jefe para recoger a la bella hija de este.

El gánster bajo del coche cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente ya que conocía lo preciado que era el auto para Don Daltus.

Link se había cambiado de traje, por uno mas limpio, ya que el otro tenia rastros de pólvora, por un traje con chaleco un poco mas fino de color negro acompañado de una gabardina de color gris oscuro.

El clima era frio incluso de día en esas fechas así que tanta ropa era necesaria, es mas si Link no se hubiera acostumbrado a las frías noches de la ciudad necesitaría incluso mas ropa.

Algo que caracterizaba a los miembros de las familias eran su siempre elegancia para actividades importantes, ya que como te vez te tratan.

Las pisadas fueron silenciosas hasta la puerta de la elegante mansión.

¿Quién dice que el crimen nunca paga?

-Soy Link, abridme.- ordeno tocando la puerta.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer de complexión delgada y morena con una cabellera rubia ceniza. Era la hermana mayor de Impa y nana de Zelda.

Impa y su hermana no eran hijas de la misma madre y por eso físicamente no eran nada parecidas.

-Esta arriba.- informo la mujer guardando el revolver que escondía en su traje de sirvienta.

El gánster asintió con la cabeza y en total silencio camino a la planta superior de la mansión.

Al llegar a la puerta de roble el ex militar y ahora gánster se abstuvo de tocar la puerta unos segundos. Haber matado a tantos en la guerra y unos cuantos en la calle era algo que pocos harían, y muchos pensarían que las conciencias de los hombre que habían hecho eso ya habían muerto. Pero la verdad era otra.

Después de unos largos y lentos segundo la puerta fue tocada suavemente.

-¿Quién?- pregunto la joven dentro de la habitación.

-Soy Link señorita.- contesto con cortesía.

El sonido de las suaves pisadas contra la alfombra se escuchó dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Link?- pregunto la joven al momento que la puerta se abría dejando ver a la hermosa hija de uno de los tres jefes de la mafia de Hyrule.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confusa la veinteañera.

La imagen de la princesa de la mafia era apreciada por el gánster aunque este no lo demostrara.

La belleza de Zelda era indiscutible… sus ojos azules, su cuerpo firme y dotado, sus facciones delicadas, sus cabellos castaños cayendo sobre su espalda. Todo en ella la hacía ver una princesa de los tiempos de los héroes.

-Su padre me dio la noche libre y me sugirió acompañarla al festival, y de paso ser su chofer.- contesto con simpleza.

Zelda observo al supuesto ayudante de su padre detenidamente al momento que abria completamente la puerta dejando ver que portaba un simple suéter y un pantalón que a simple vista se notaban algo usado pero cómodo.

-Mi padre lo ha vuelto hacer cierto…- se resigno la joven.- Planeaba ir con Midna, y mi novio iba a conducir, pero ya que te ha enviado a ti, no me queda de otra que usar tus servicios buen hombre.- bromeo la joven

El mafioso sonrió levemente de lado.

-00000-

 _El que quiere demasiado se arriesga a perderlo todo. Por otro lado, el que se conformo con poco podría quedarse sin nada_

 _Testimonio de Tommy Angelo en el juicio de Salieri 1938_

.

.

.

Mas tarde esa misma noche…

Lentamente los ojos de Link se empezaron abrir hasta que sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

Un leve gruñido salió de boca de Link al momento que tallaba sus ojos y volvía a intentar dormir. Pero no importaba en cuantas posiciones intentara dormir el sueño no volvía a su cuerpo.

- _Maldicion_.- susurro al verse con insomnio.

El reloj de la pared marca la una de la mañana y el sueño no llegaba a su cuerpo.

Con movimientos lentos y suaves salió de su cama tranquilamente.

Algo para dormir era la mejor idea…

Después de colocarse su ropa interior y pantalones, el gánster observo por ultima vez a la mujer sobre su cama.

La bella dama se movió ligeramente al no sentir el calor de su pareja sobre la cama.

Link sonrió antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta y caminara a su cocina.

Su departamento no era de gran tamaño, pero contaba con lo básico y uno que otro gusto personal, además de una oficina de buen tamaño que usaba para meditar.

-Esta nevando.- pensó en voz alta al ver como los copos de nieve caían sobre la ventana de la oficina.- Curioso.-comento tomando un pequeño sorbo de su whisky.

El joven gánster se sentó en su silla dejando su bebida sobre la mesa notando un pequeño álbum que Zelda dejo ahí la ultima vez que estuvo en la oficina.

-Típico de ti.- comento con una leve sonrisa.

El gánster abrió la portada de cuero topándose de inmediato con una fotografía de sí mismo junto a los niños de su orfanato.

 _Narrativa de Link_

 _Me llamo Link A. Smith, mafioso del señor Daltus, guardaespaldas de la mujer mas cotizada de la ciudad y miembro de la familia Hyrule. No me culpen, mi vida no fue nada fácil._

 _Nací en 1923, en el viejo continente._

 _Pase unos cuantos años con mi madre en mi país de origen hasta que nos embarcamos en busca de una vida mejor. Pero lo que encontramos no fue una vida mejor… yo solo encontré hambre y miseria._

 _La ciudad de Hyrule me quito mucho y me dio poco, pero entre las cosas que perdí se encuentra mi madre._

 _No recuerdo mucho de mi madre o de la madre patria, recordaba pocas cosas del periodo que pase con la mujer que me dio la vida, lo único que recuerdo de ella es su voz hablándome en inglés y como me contaba cómo fue que me trajo de nuestra patria cuando apenas tenia dos años de edad._

 _Nunca conocí a mi padre y según entendía mi madre lo amo de verdad y ella me amo a mi… bueno así era hasta que el jefe de las oficinas donde trabajaba mi madre se interesó en ella y la enamoró perdidamente con sus autos lujosos, su cartera rebosante de billetes verdes, su enorme casa y todo lo que no tenia en el pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones donde vivíamos._

 _Al parecer el amor de mi madre poco a poco fue disminuyendo al punto que me ignoraba, dejaba de llegar a casa por periodos de tiempo cada vez más largos, no me ayudaba con las tareas de la guardería, dejo de alimentarme e incluso me dejaba fines de semana solo. Pero todo cambio el día que mi madre llego a casa con una radiante sonrisa y me demostró el afecto que solía demostrarme. Me baño, empaco mis pocas prendes y me vistió._

 _Estúpidamente creí que mi madre había vuelto a ser la de antes._

 _Ese día camine de la mano con mi madre a un elegante coche donde un hombre con un costoso traje le abrió la puerta y le saludo de beso en la boca. Era imposible recordar las palabras de los dos adultos pero las palabras vacaciones y familia quedaron en mi mente._

 _Recuerdo sentirme a salvo y feliz._

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el auto se estaciono en un orfanato de tercera y mi madre prácticamente me arrastro a las puertas del orfanato, toco la puerta, beso mi frente y se marchó de nuevo al auto sin decir una palabra. Me quede parado en la puerta esperando a que mi madre volviera por mí, solo tenía cinco años. Pero lo único que observe fue como el coche se marcha a toda prisa sin mi abordo._

 _Ese día quede huérfano. Recuerdo sentarme y esperar a mi madre… recuerdo mis lágrimas al ver que ella no volvía y recuerdo que ella nunca volvió._

 _Hoy en día me hago la pregunta si hice algo mal, si la hacia enojar mucho, si era un mal hijo, pero nunca he sabido la respuesta._

 _Al parecer esa señora tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión: su novio o su hijo… y ya saben quién gano._

 _El amable director del orfanato, el apodado de cariño "señor Deku" me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una cálida sonrisa._

 _Mi tiempo en el orfanato no fue malo. Viví muchas cosas buenas en compañía de muchos niños que se convirtieron en mi familia._

 _Sari, Fay, la pesada de Navi… ellas fueron mis hermanas en mi tiempo en ese edificio que se convirtió en mi hogar._

 _La vida es dura y mas para un niño que no tiene un hogar._

 _Al pasar los años, yo fui el único que no fui adoptado. Navi por ser la mas pequeña fue la primer en irse, seguida de Fay y por ultimo Sari. No me quede completamente solo ya que aun tenia a los otro niños del orfanato… pero a pesar de todo ninguna familia se interesó en mí._

 _A los diez años ya mis hermanas se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares y yo me quedo con los otros niños… pero la vida es muy irónica._

 _No perdió completamente el contacto con mis amigas… pero las veces que podía verlas eran muy escasas._

 _Cuando cumplí los quince años empecé a trabajar en pequeños mandados aquí y haya, no gana mucho pero era momento de ser un poco mas independiente, no toda la vida podría quedarme en el orfanato. Y así pasaron unos cuantos años._

 _Cuando casi tenía dieciocho años paso algo que me marcaria de por vida._

 _Era una noche tranquila cuando paso, acababa de salir de mi trabajo como conserje y estaba listo para volver al orfanato, pero una voz muy conocida para mi me distrajo._

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sari salir de un restaurante acompañada de un joven que a simple vista se notaba adinerado. Cuando iba a saludarlos estos se empezaron a besar intensamente en media calle._

 _Sari nunca había sido una exhibicionista para besarse en media calle de esa manera tan vulgar y fui por eso que los seguí. Algo malo estaba pasando…_

 _Seguí a mi amiga y a su novio hasta un callejón donde otro joven los esperaba. Y entre los dos metieron a Sari al callejón._

 _Los gritos de mi amiga rogándoles que se detuvieran llegaron a mis oídos y una profunda ira invadió mi cuerpo. No podía permitir que mi amiga fuera violada._

 _Cuando llegue al callejón uno de esos infelices estaba manoseando a mi casi hermana mientras el otro reía mientras consumía alcohol._

 _Aun recuerdo sus rostros cuando me gritaron que me largara y recuerdo a un mas sus miradas de sorpresa al verme molesto._

 _Salve a Sari esa noche… pero a un alto costo, aún recuerdo los gritos de Sari pidiendo que detuviera mis puños._

 _La mirada de terror de Sari nunca se me borrara de mi mente, sus ojos nunca debieron ver a uno de los tipos con ambos brazos rotos y nunca debieron ver el rostro desfigurado de su novio._

 _Le fractura la quijada al novio de Sari y prácticamente le destroce los brazos a su cómplice._

 _Pensé que Sari me vería como un monstro, pero lo que hizo me dejo impactado. Ella se abrazo a mi pecho y me agradeció entre lágrimas._

 _Mi momento con mi amiga termino rápidamente, ya que la policía llego y nos separo. Los gritos de mi amiga pidiendo que me soltaran, los golpes de la policía, y las esposas rodeando mis muñecas… todo quedo en mi mente._

 _Sari intento explicar que paso, intento defenderme… pero los jóvenes que golpe eran hijos de gente con mucho dinero he influencias y el malo de la historia termine siendo yo._

 _El juez me dio dos opciones:_

 _La cárcel o… La guerra._

 _Sabia otro idioma y el ejército necesitaba traductores en el frente… así que poco valió mis escasos meses para ser mayor de edad para enlistarme en el ejercito._

 _Y así termine en el ejercito…_

Fin de la narrativa de Link

 ** _Capitulo uno:_**

 ** _¿Madre patria?_**

 ** _Oficina de Link, 25 de noviembre de 194_** ** _8_**

Link tomo otro trago de su whisky.

La pagina del álbum fue cambiada y la imagen de Link junto a su pelotón apareció en medio del elegante álbum.

-¿Me pregunto cómo habrás conseguido esta foto? A veces me sorprendes Zelda- pregunto al aire observando la fotografía.

 _Narrativa de Link._

 _Corría el año 1944, unos cuantos meses antes del gran día._

 _Recuerdo estar sentado con mis compañeros de pelotón. Esos hombres se habían vuelto mis mejores amigos, hombres por los cuales habría recibido una bala. Irónico ya que en el entrenamiento tuvimos una que otra pelea._

 _Fin de la narrativa de Link_

 ** _Navío Naval, alguna parte en el mar, 03 de abril de 1944._**

-¿Quieres dejar eso?- ordeno un gerudo mientras tomaba otra carta del maso de naipes.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con falsa inocencia un humano mientras jugaba con una pequeño cuchillo y lo incrustaba en la mesa donde jugaban cartas, justo en medio sus dedos a gran velocidad.- Vez… no pasada nada. Soy un profesional.- se mofo clavando por ultima vez el cuchillo para volver a su juego de cartas.

-Te clavaste un cuchillo de la misma forma en el campo de entrenamiento.- recordó Link tomando una carta.

-Eso es pasado Link.- bromeo el humano.

-Como no.- contrataco el gerudo tomando un trago de su cerveza.

El humano tenía por nombre Vito S. Vaati. y el gerudo de padre de color se llama Lincoln C. Ganondorf.

Vito al igual que Link no era nacido en Hyrule, de hecho el humano era proveniente de la misma región que Link. Vito era el típico galante que usaba sus frases de amor en otro idioma y su posición como extranjero para conquistar el corazón de las damas por una noche. A diferencia de Link sus cabellos eran negros y su piel ligeramente bronceada. El humano era el único de los tres que creció en una familia real hasta que se unió al ejercito.

Lincoln era todo lo contrario a los dos inmigrantes, pero al igual que Link era huérfano, solo que él nunca conoció a ninguno de sus padres. En sus venas corría la sangre de las antiguas guerreras del desierto, su compleción era mas musculosa que la de sus compañeros, su tamaño era impresiónate y los músculos de sus brazos daban la sensación de hacerte pedazos con una sola mano. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus rasgos nada parecidos al de los gerudos.

Link dejo sus cartas en la mesa siendo el ganador de la partida y el humano y el gerudo aceptaron la victoria del Hyluano con relativa facilidad.

Y los tres brindaron por una tarde para recordar.

-¿Link?- llamo el cartero entrando en las habitaciones de la embarcación.

-Aquí Shad.- contesto Link alzando ligeramente la mano.

El oficial camino entre los soldados hasta llegar a la mesa donde jugaban los dos inmigrantes y el afro-gerudo.

-Tienes correo.- anuncio el oficial sacando una carta de sus ropas y dársela a Link.

-Si es una foto obscena pido la primera vez.- bromeo el humano ganándose un golpe de parte del gerudo.

Shad era proveniente de la gran ciudad de Hyrule al igual que los tres soldados en la mesa, pero a diferencia de estos, él no se unión por voluntad propia, ya que su padre lo inscribió, pero por ser hijo de un importante y rico científico nunca había pisado un campo de batalla.

Link ignoro a sus amigos y se dispuso abrir la carta.

-Sari… una amiga, buen en realidad era casi una hermana para mi… se va a casar en unos meses.- explico Link alegrándose por su amiga, pero en el fondo esperaba que no fuera con el mismo tipo que golpeo.- Al parecer las cosas en casa marchan bien.-

-Ya lo creo Link, ya lo creo.- repitió Lincoln.- Brindo… para que algún día volvamos a casa.- ínsito a tomar sus bebidas mientras se colocaba de pie.

Vito sonrió de lado levantándose de su asiento con su cerveza en mano.

-Brindo… por tu amiga y para que algún día, la podamos conocer.- se portó con seriedad.- Shad te toca.- incito al ver que el mensajero no coperaba.

-Brindo… por quienes nos han dejado y por nuestras familias.- tomo torpemente la cerveza de contrabando.

Link fue el último en levantarse de la mesa y choco su cerveza con las de sus compañeros.

-Brindo… por nuestra amistad.- fue lo único por lo que pudo brincar.

-0-

 _Narrativa de Link._

 _Un 6 de junio de 1944 nos embarcamos para ir a la guerra._

 _Al llamado día más negro del mundo._

 _Dicha operación consistía en llevar a cabo un gran desembarco en las playas enemigas._

" _Céntrate en tus hombres, eso te mantendrá bien" fueron las palabras que Lincoln me profeso antes de embarcarse._

" _Manténgase vivos, quieren… no quiero tener que darle las malas noticias a sus familiares" bromeo Vito antes de dirigirse a su respectiva nave._

" _Ten cuidado Link" me aconsejo Shad al verme partir._

 _No se quien ideo ese plan, pero de algo estoy seguro… no estaba con nosotros cuando se desato el infierno._

 _Pensé que sabría cómo sería la guerra… pero nada me preparo para lo que vi._

 _Fin de la narrativa de Link_

 ** _Playas enemigas, 6 de junio de 1944._**

Las explosiones, bombas, las ametralladoras asesinando a los soldados, los cadáveres en la playa…

Cuando la compuerta del barco donde Link iba se abrió, una ráfaga de disparos inundo la cabina del bote asesinando a casi todo el pelotón.

Link apenas pudo tirarse del barco y evitar la ráfaga de disparos.

Los ojos del militar observaron como uno de sus compañeros se intentó levantar, pero le hacía falta una pierna.

Los disparos, las bombas… ese día Link combatió junto a sus hermanos.

La guerra acababa de empezar…

Ese día marco al mundo entero… ese día comenzó la recuperación del viejo continente.

-0-

 ** _Oficina de Link, 25 de noviembre de 194_** ** _8_**

Link sonrió melancólicamente al ver a su pelotón en la fotografía. Apenas él y unos cuantos de sus amigos salieron ilesos de la guerra.

Shad fue regresado a casa un día después del desembarque, Vito resulto herido de la pierna y también fue devuelto a casa. Solo Lincoln y Link permanecieron en la guerra por más tiempo.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando comenzó a pelear en la guerra y sobrevivió casi cuatro años en ese infierno.

Lodo, sangre, trincheras…vivió y vio de todo en la guerra.

El gánster dejo su whisky sobre la mesa y se dispuso a cambiar de pagina.

La guerrera solo fue un capítulo de su vida.

 **Fin del capitulo uno.**

-0000000-

Notas de Autor.

Antes que nada os agradezco por leer y tomar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia.

Dejad lo que queráis en la caja de comentario: criticas, aplausos, comentarios, tomatazos, insultos no por favor.

El formato de este Fic es casi episódico/lineal.

Mi idea es mostrar desde una perspectiva pasada como Link llego hacer uno de los mas poderosos y peligroso mafiosos de la gran ciudad, la parte del ejercito seria el cap uno y las primeras escenas el prologo.

Y la narrativa de Link es mi intento de copiar la forma en que las películas y series rompen la cuarta pared al hablar con el espectador.

Este fic tiene sus añitos en mi ordenador. De hecho fue el primer boceto que escribí y por su supuesto le he cambiado un par de cosas.

Y el principal motivo que retome esta historia fue el… bloqueo que tuvo en mi otro fic. Se llama Vikings y es de la serie/anime Bleach por si les interesa.

En realidad no… vi "Salvando al soldado Ryan", "Lawless" y "El padrino" la semana que edite el fic de bleach y recorte que tenia esta historia. Por cierto si no han visto ninguna de las películas anteriormente mencionadas, se las recomiendo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Una cosa. Por si no esta clara, Zelda no es la princesa de la ciudad, simplemente su apellido tiene el mismo nombre de la ciudad. En este fic solo es la hija de uno de los jefes de la mafia.

Vito y Lincoln son nombres de protagonista de novelas, series, juegos basados en la temática mafiosa. Eso no quiere decir que sean los personajes de sus respectivas series, Vito y Lincoln son homenajes.

-Pregunta (recuerdo que vi esto en animo mientras hacia el fic o mejor dicho lo editaba)

Si pudieran decidir la voz de Link. ¿A que actor o actor de doblaje escogerían para tan titánica tarea?

Yo escogería a Tom Hardy (Mad max, Warrior, Legend) para el doblaje en ingles. Por otro lado escogería a Ricardo Tejedo (voz de Johnny Depp y Brad Pitt) para el latino y por ultimo dejaría a Roger Pera (voz de Peter Parker, L Death note y Matt Damon) para el doblaje en castellano. Esto seria en una versión mas adulta de Link como es este fic donde tiene veinticinco años.

Sin mas que decir solo me queda pedir un comentario a este autor, solo eso os pido para saber que la historia les esta gustando.

Curiosidades:

-La Ciudad de Hyrule es una mescla entre New York, Chicago, San Francisco y por supuesto la ciudadela de Hyrule en una versión de los años 40.

-El apellido de Zelda es Hyrule.

-Link seria Italo-americano si existiera en la vida real, según el fic la madre de Link vendría siendo italiana.

-Vito lleva el mismo nombre de Vito Corleone(El padrino) y Vito Scaleta (protagonista del videojuego Mafia II)

-Lincoln es un homenaje a Lincoln Clay (protagonista de Mafia III) y su apellido es Ganondorf.

-El tema de la intro es una parte de la cancion Destiny de Syntax


End file.
